


Desperate Times

by SereneSorrow



Series: That Unfinished Noblesse Series [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Future Timeline, M/M, Sad with a Hopeful Ending, Time Travel, more like temporary character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: In the end Frankenstein couldn't take it, he just had to go back to the beginning.





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know. What even is this? No idea... seriously.

     The door to Frankenstein's lab slammed open and he was shocked to see the werewolf lord himself, it had been decades since they'd last met. His heart throbbed in happiness and he nearly sobbed, but he forced such emotion back. This was perfect timing, He'd been doubting how he would manage his mission all alone, but with M-21 here his last obstacle was halved.  
     “Frankenstein, what is this? What have you done?” M-21 shouted as the machine powered down from its last test run.  
     “M-21! You're just in time! I've finally solved it, I know it will work this time!” Frankenstein cried gleefully with a mad gleam in his eyes.  
     M-21 stared at the many mismatched pieces of Frankenstein's contraption with nervous trepidation. “Frankenstein, this-”  
     “You can help me get it into Lukedonia! It's site based, I have to be in Master's house for it to work properly.” Frankenstein overrode him quickly, before he could comment on the inelegant aesthetic of the machine.  
     “I can't help you with this Frankenstein. This is crazy.” M-21 insisted with a shake of his head, turning to the control panel.  
     “You have to! This is our last chance! My last-I can save him!” Frankenstein insisted, grabbing the werewolf by the shoulders and wrenching him bodily away from the machine.  
     M-21 grabbed his arms and shook him. “It's too late for that! You have to move on! It's been centuries since Raizel went to his eternal sleep!”  
     Shaking his head Frankenstein started dismantling the machine for traveling. “No! This _will_ work! When have I been wrong about an experiment? You know I wouldn't say this would work unless it's true!”  
     “I won't help you destroy yourself with this!” M-21 shouted as he gestured wildly around the room. “Frankenstein you're my friend and I-”  
     “You made a promise! Are you one of Raizel's Knights or aren't you!?” Frankenstein demanded desperately, looking up from the parts he was packing away. “You're the _last_ of his knights, if you won't help me... with this I... I swear I can save him!” He begged of his last remaining friend.  
     M-21 stared at him for a long moment, and Frankenstein pleaded with all his broken heart that M-21 would agree. _This was his chance!_ To save his master from losing so much of his life fighting Muzaka, _his friend!_ Frankenstein couldn't go on like this anymore, alone, without the master he loved more than anything. Fighting the Dark Spear every day, trying to remember the smiling faces of his long gone family. M-21 was too busy keeping the werewolves in line, Takeo and Tao had only lived for a few hundred years before their modifications were no longer enough to keep them going, Seria and Regis had returned to Lukedonia even before then to lead their clans... and the human children from his school were never with him for more than a few years. Even Muzaka had finally been lost to them, despite how much M-21 had loved the older wolf he had been too broken from losing first his daughter and then Raizel. He'd thrown himself into battle and left leadership of the werewolves to his young lover against the nearly unanimous protest of his people. They might well be without a leader again if M-21 agreed to help him. _Did Frankenstein really have the right to ask for this?_  
     Just as doubt pulled at Frankenstein to rescind his plea M-21 ducked his head with a sigh and agreed.  
***  
     Lukedonia never changed much across the centuries. They had no trouble finding the way to Raizel's home, but the clan leaders, while not having expected them nevertheless put up more of a fight than Frankenstein could afford when he needed all of the Dark Spear's power for the time machine. Despite his reluctance, and the heavy weight of guilt that settled in his chest, he left the fighting to M-21. This was why he'd wanted the werewolf lord with him in the first place, to draw enough attention away to give him time. Even knowing that he may well have consigned his friend to death Frankenstein didn't stop his retreat from the fight as he dodged a blast from Rozaria and brought the final piece of his machine into Raizel's home.  
     It powered up immediately, just like in the final test and Frankenstein wasted no time in connecting himself, calling the Dark Spear. The power was overwhelming, the voices had grown so loud that he screamed and couldn't even hear his own voice for the raging crowd in his mind. He certainly never heard the enraged howl that came as M-21 was so badly injured as to drive him to unleashing his full power against the nobles, demanding that they retaliate in kind or risk his rage falling on anyone in his sights. Frankenstein's skin was covered in violet as the power fought the pull of the machine and Frankenstein's own will.  
     “You don't deserve to be the one to live!”  
     “It should be us!”  
     “You stole what was ours!”  
     “Give us back what you've taken!”  
     “You should be here instead!”  
     Desperately Frankenstein tried one last plea, he didn't care if this last attempt to save his Master was the death of him. He was willing to die for his Master, he always had been. He would join the spear, _he would give them anything if he could only save master first!_ The crowd continued to rage through his pleas until he wrestled it back and the machine set to work.  
     The flash of light and the shock wave that blew every window in the house washed over the machine only seconds after Frankenstein vanished, and the human never heard Regis and Seria's sorrowful cries as they arrived just in time to see M-21's remains, too far gone to heal.  
***  
     Raizel stared out of his favorite window again today. The same as he did every day since his brother... went to his eternal sleep. Every movement was beautiful, the peaceful world he could see outside eased the ache of loneliness he felt here every day. He knew his presence anywhere else would only make others suffer, he disturbed their peace, that was why he chose to remain here until he was needed. He wanted the world to be as peaceful as possible and it could only be more so without his interference.  
     Something disturbed his thoughts suddenly. A wounded raging torrent of dark energy suddenly appeared nearby. No, not nearby, here in the house. Raizel turned and had taken but a few steps from the window when the door was pushed open roughly and someone dragged themselves into the room leaning heavily on the door and then the wall as they progressed, barely keeping their gaze off of the floor in their exhaustion. A human, the dark energy was emanating from this human man.  
     The man turned to face his window, suddenly looking up as if knowing he was watching. He collapsed back against the wall for a moment before with renewed strength he propelled himself forward across the room towards him.  
     “Master!” The human gasped as he stumbled to his knees before the Noblesse. “Raizel, please listen to me, you have to protect Ashleen! Muzaka's daughter, don't let her die, don't- the humans don't want to kill her- the werewolves do! Please, if she dies, so many others will too!”  
     Raizel blinked. This human knew his name, he wasn't afraid of the Noblesse, _he called him master?_ Raizel had no idea who Muzaka and Ashleen were, _was the human confused, thinking that he was someone else?_ Raizel stepped towards the strange human as he collapsed on the carpet. The power he felt consuming the human was darker than he had ever felt before, but the human didn't even seem to notice it. He knelt and turned the human over, pulling him into his arms. Blonde hair fell away from the man's haggard but once handsome face and Raizel was entranced by the devotion he saw as their eyes met, erasing pain and desperation from the human's pale face.  
     Suddenly the human's hand clenched on his arm. “Muzaka, M-21...Takeo, Tao, Shinwoo... I know it will be a long wait but your friends... Don't forget them... They need you...” The pain was returning to his gaze as the human's body trembled. With a desperate gasp for breath the human pulled himself up until they were nearly nose to nose and Raizel didn't know what to make of the human's emotions, or the strange feeling he felt at the sight of such an open display of feelings. “Master... I love... you... please... stay with me... I-” The human's back arched and a scream tore through his clenched teeth before he suddenly went limp in Raizel's arms, light leaving his eyes and his last breath sighing out deceptively peacefully as his life was stolen away. The endless hunger Raizel sensed suddenly flared and dark violet energy washed over the human's body, forcing him to jump back from the human as his body was consumed, until nothing remained to prove he had ever been there at all.  
     Raizel stared at the emptiness in the room as confusing thoughts and feelings churned within him, sure that the human had been there. For the rest of the day he stood with his back to his favorite window and watched the empty space on the carpet where he was sure that the confusing human had lain.  
     The next day Raizel watched calmly as the leaves danced in the wind outside through his favorite window, the same as he'd done for so many days before, the same as he would do for so many days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea when I might write the next part for this, I was working on something else and I just had to stop and jot down this idea but I really want to get back to what I was already working on so honestly, don't hold your breath because this is going to be a long wait.  
> Also, the last paragraph there was kind of trying to make it sound like Raizel completely forgot/disregarded Frankenstein's existence, like he decided that it didn't really happen or something, but even though that was how I was trying to make it sound (which I'm not sure I accomplished, so what do you think, is that how it sounded to you?) he DIDN'T actually forget a single moment, he's just trying not to dwell on it because it just made him more sad, I was just trying to make you cry with a depressing cliffhanger :P But since I myself HATE depressing cliffhangers that never get resolutions or happy endings I had to put it in the notes in case anyone else is upset about it like I would be if I wasn't the author. Does that ever happen to you? Where you have no problem with something if you're the one writing it but if you read it from someone else it's like, devastating? Because that happens to me all the time and it is freaking irritating!!!! Grr.


End file.
